


The One Where We Shared A Hotel Room

by AbsolutelyNotAlex



Series: Only Memories Remain [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNotAlex/pseuds/AbsolutelyNotAlex
Summary: Just after Ringo joins the band, the foursome has to stay at a hotel.





	The One Where We Shared A Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this is really short, which is why I'm releasing them in batches depending on the length. This one is puny, I know, but I feel like I've said everything I need to say, and I don't want to add too much and ruin it. 
> 
> In case you're confused, it's from Ringo's point of view, and when he says 'you,' he is talking about George.

Back when I first joined the band, we stayed in a hotel. It was the first time we’d had to since I came along. We were standing in the lobby. John and Paul didn’t want to stay with me, which was understandable. They didn’t know me as well, and I wasn’t one of their own. But then you spoke up and said, “I’ll share with Ringo." 

When we got to the room- which was more of a closet- we had one single bed. I paled, but you didn’t care. Through the night, you never once flinched or shied away when our legs would brush. That was when it started to change, I think.


End file.
